


Borrowed Files

by Relm



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bruce is not able to sleep and tries everything he can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Files

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters but I wish I did! Please forgive me, I'm still getting back into writing.
> 
> This a random fic that I just started last night and couldn't stop writing.
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear

Bruce couldn't sleep. It was roughly 4 AM in Stark Tower, he'd exercised decently that day and lost the rest of his time in the lab, giving way to dinner time and what should have been bed at 11 PM. But he had just laid there, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't particularly concerned with anything more major than usual. His life wasn't all that bad, saving the world during the day and being a scientist in between. 

So why couldn't he sleep? He'd had two mugs of tea. He'd taken a nice, relaxing shower. His room was a comfortable temperature, sheets were fresh. Nothing made sense. What else hadn't he tried? 

There was always...did he dare? 

Cap was usually up around now, what if he were discovered? He'd obviously never hear the end of it. Sometimes though, he thought, the others had to get lonely and, ahem, take care of their own needs. Didn't they? And the increase in serotonin would probably help him sleep, not to mention the relaxing effect.

The problem was, he really wasn't in that state of mind. He eyed the computer in the corner. There were other ways to get there though. 

Bruce wiggled the mouse and the whole screen sprang to life. He used this computer for his own personal interests and as such, there wasn't much on there. He really did spend an appalling amount of time working in his lab, didn't he? He opened the network of shared files and looked for one of Stark's personal computers. He didn't want to bother searching for anything online and figured Tony would have a decent collection. 

After poking around in a bunch of different media folders, he finally found what he wanted. And so discreetly labeled "Guys Only." Bruce cued up a few videos and made sure to turn the sound way, way down. The video came up, it was a rip of some porn movie, obviously with a super cheesy plot and bad music. 

The girl was decently attractive, her breasts were clearly fake and she wore a little too much make up, but still, she wasn't bad. And she was pretty good at her job, as was made apparent in the first three minutes of the video.

He watched as the young starlet took her co star's large endowment into her hungry mouth, starting to suck and lick teasingly at the tip. Bruce's own cock slowly started to react to the erotic display in front of him. He absentmindedly reached down his own pants and grabbed himself, stroking softly at first, not unlike the pace being set by the video. Soon, he was at full, almost painful attention, and his tip dribbled the first bit of pre cum. 

As he continued to stroke, he didn't really concentrate on much besides the video, the girl was getting bent over a couch, pussy spread wide while the guy was behind her, thrusting wildly. A new guy showed up to sit on the couch and have her suck his rapidly hardening cock. The scientist was experimenting with his grip slightly, trying things until he found something a little different for a change that seemed to feel pretty nice. Many random things drifted through his head as he was starting to near the edge, work he had to finish, what he wanted for breakfast. 

His hand pumped harder, occasionally stopping to rub the head that now felt ready to burst. His breathing was becoming ragged and shallow, he tried to keep it as low as possible but didn't trust himself. His hips bucked, needing the release now, begging for it as his whole body tightened and he had to shove his fist in his mouth in order to keep from making more noise than needed. His seed spilled all over his hands, pajama pants and shirt, leaving thick, sticky white puddles that told more than he wanted. He visibly relaxed back into the chair as he wiped his hand on his shirt.

Bruce sighed in major relief. His eyes drifted closed, feeling very heavy. 

It had worked.

He forced himself to get up and stripped down to nothing, too tired to worry about pajamas and all but face planted in his bed. He was asleep and dreaming within minutes.

\----

Feeling better and rested, Bruce finally decided to get up and grab some breakfast. He dressed in another pair of pajama pants and threw on a random shirt,  
tossing his other clothes into a hamper near the closet. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw that Tony was up, sucking down coffee as usual while reading  
the newspaper, accompanied by Thor ripping into a large stack of pancakes and Clint trying to flick bits of blueberry onto Tony's paper and possibly into his  
mug. Bruce put the kettle on the stove, grabbed a plate and started piling a few pancakes on it. He sat down at the table and tried to wrestle the butter and  
syrup from the demigod's clutches for his pancakes but to no avail. A low whistle indicated his kettle was ready and he got out a mug and poured the hot  
water in, grabbing a tea bag and going back to the table.

As he slowly steeped the tea, Tony looked over his paper. "Oh, hey Bruce. Good Morning."

"Morning Tony." he said drowsily.

"You know Bruce, if you wanted porn, I could have set you up with better stuff than that." He didn't even put the paper down.

"Ah..well..I...umm..." Bruce felt himself turn several shades of red and the other two started snickering like children.

"The really kinky stuff Pepper and I watch is hidden much better than that."

Bruce almost sank under the table, embarrassed beyond belief. He was going to get teased for this for a long time.


End file.
